


Training

by Weregirl



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Sorry Not Sorry, brotherly keith, day three the last one, keith is an overprotective big brother, more of a background Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: Keith is just as protective of the Voltron family as Red is of him, especially the youngest of them. Shiro tries to convince Keith that he cannot protect them all by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon that Keith is a super protective big brother towards Pidge, partially because of how small she is compared to the rest of him and partially because she reminds him of himself. Also the theme was One Last Time and I really took creative liberties with it. Oops, sorry.

                They had been running drills for the last couple hours. All of the paladins were dripping sweat and breathing hard, silently begging for a break.

                “Shiro,” Keith called after a particularly hard fight with the gladiatorbot. “How much longer are we keeping this up?”

                “This is the last one,” Shiro called back, just as breathless as the rest of them.

                Once the bot had collapsed so did the majority of the paladins. Hunk was on his back with Pidge across his legs. Lance had fallen not far from the others on his stomach, groaning. Keith was leaning back against one of the walls, using a towel to wipe his sweaty face while Shiro looked over the group.

                Shiro had been on edge since the last mission they went on. It was almost a complete failure after they were cornered away from the lions and left to fight their way out. Unfortunately, it seemed that only Keith and Shiro were really able to hold their own in hand to hand combat, leaving Pidge to get injured enough for a stay in the healing pod. Pidge’s injury sent Keith into a rage, making him more reckless than normal and only ended when Red swooped in for a save, feeding on Keith’s emotions. Even now Shiro could see Keith giving Pidge a calculating look, Shiro recognized it from the Garrison, but it wasn’t a look he really figured out.

                “That’s it for the day. Everyone go shower and get some rest,” Shiro ordered softly when he caught his breath a little. It had been a rough training session, even he would admit, but it was needed apparently.

                The pile of paladins on the ground groaned in unison as the made their way to their feet and off in the direction of their rooms. Keith sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, stretching his aching arms over his chest.

                Shiro made his way to sit next to Keith. “Your legs are going to cramp,” he said simply.

                Keith huffed a laugh, “I’ll stretch them next. Why don’t you go shower?”

                “Because if I did that right now I wouldn’t be able to ask what you’ve been thinking about,” Shiro responded, voice low.

                Keith stiffened and looked away, dropping his arms to cross his chest. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said simply, not meeting Shiro’s eyes.

                “Keith,” Shiro replied lightly, “what about Pidge has you so on edge?”

                “Nothing. Pidge is fine,” Keith replied stubbornly.

                “Keith,” Shiro said again, staring him down until he caved.

                “She reminds me of the young ones we’d get at the orphanage,” he started, pulling his knees to his chest. “She has that lost look to her eye that’s almost covered by determination. I couldn’t help them at there, I’ve never been good with emotions, but I could never stop myself from wanting to protect them. From the bigger kids, the constant false hopes, themselves. Pidge reminds me of them, and trust me I know she can take care of herself, I’ve seen her completely rewire a robot to work for us in less than five minutes and tear an enemy apart in Green, but she’s just so small. When she got hurt I couldn’t help but feel that it was my fault. I was supposed to have her back and I wasn’t strong or fast enough to protect her, and I know she’d be pissed if she knew I felt that way. I just don’t want to see her hurt. I love her, not how I love you, more like she’s the little sister I never had.”

                Shiro hummed in thought. “You could always talk to her,” her said finally.

                Keith shook his head. “I don’t want her to think that I don’t believe she can take care of herself, besides you know I’m no good with emotions when it comes to other people,” he said after a moment.

                “So what are you going to do, then?” Shiro asked.

                “Train harder until I’m strong enough to protect all of you,” Keith replied, determination hardening his voice.

                “Keith you are not—“

                “No. That was the last injury that happened because I wasn’t enough. The last one. I know I’m only one person, but it’s what I feel like I have to do,” Keith said, not letting Shiro finish.

                “We’ll all work with you, love. You won’t need to work yourself to death. Come on, let’s go shower,” Shiro responded, kissing Keith’s head.

 

_0808_

                Pidge darted away from the door when she saw the two older paladins making their way to the door. She wasn’t sure how to feel, or how to stop her tears. She knew that they all thought of themselves as a family, but it was a shock to her to hear that the red paladin thought so strongly about her.

                She wasn’t quick enough to get away from the training room, however.

                “Hey, Pidge, what are you doing? I thought you went to get cleaned up,” Keith called quietly.

                Pidge was able to subtly wipe her tears away before she turned around with a small smile. “Sorry, I thought I left my glasses in there until I remember I put them in my pocket between rounds,” she said. Not technically a lie, it was why she came back.

                “Huh, well I’m glad you found them,” Keith said walking next to her to ruffle her hair. Usually it made her scowl at him and hurl an insult, but now it just made her smile.

                “Hey Keith, while you’re hear can I ask you for a favor?” she asked.

                Keith seemed slightly taken aback, “Yeah, sure. What is it?”

                “Teach me to fight the way you do,” Pidge requested, voice slightly small.

                “What do you mean?” Keith asked tilting his head a little.

                “Well,” Pidge started slipping into her ‘informing’ voice, “you fight with speed. All the other paladins can get away with using brute strength, but I’m too small for that. Strategically, if I could fight with speed instead of strength I’d be a better fighter.”

                Keith smiled thoughtfully as Shiro pipped in, “You’re right.”

                “Yeah I can help. Not today, though, we’ve been through enough today,” Keith said with a smile.

                “Thank you!” Pidge smiled, hugging Keith quickly before taking off in the direction of her room, leaving Keith slightly flabbergasted. Pidge felt better about a lot of things now, she knew she’d be more helpful in battle with more training, plus, she now knew she had another older brother firmly on her side. 


End file.
